conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwádrós
You are free to add new vocabulary to this language. Classification and Dialects yué Dyálékés Mwádrós or The People's Word, is a small language in the Ancient Persian Empire and Hellenic Empire of Alexander. During that time the Greek and Persian words were absorbed by the peoples into the language. It has two "dialects"/ forms of writting, East centered transformation Vhélúng'ná (Vh -->B) and West centered transformation Vhálúm'nir (Vh-->V). The East one writes with an extended Avestan Script(first line) while the West one uses a script similar to Tengwar (second line). Phonology Fónólógu Consonants Wámwés In total the language has 24 sullied/impure consonants (vhár wámwés) and 18 unsullied/pure consonants (dóvhár wámwés) and 1 double sullied consonant (dióvhár wámwé), totaling 43 consonants. * Unsullied: m,n,p,b,t,d,k,g, ', f,v,s,z,c,ç,x, y, w; * Sullied: mw, nw, ñ/nh, ng/gh, pw, bw, tw, dw, th, dh, q, gw, vh,sh, zh, ch, çh, r, lh, bh, l, h, fw, vw; * Double sullied : rh; Proto Mwádrós had more consonants that use a dot below the letter, to make them ejectives "◌̣", these are not used anymore, they were called powerful consonants or consonants with power (rá p̣álé wámwé - rá bálé wámwé). * ṭ, ṭh, ḳ,q̣, p̣; Proto ejectives separated into voiced and unvoiced consonants (ḳ,q̣, p̣ >>k,g,kw, gw,p,b) and (ṭ,ṭh >>t,th,d,dh). /w/ is also a consonant on it own. *The /β/ in vh is no longer in the phonemic vocabulary at the present time, in some dialects it is pronounced as a /v/ or a /b/ **/ɕ/ and /ʑ/ are allophones to /s/ and /z/ when they are followed by "è". Example: Sènil /ɕənil/, Zè /ʑə/ Vowels Yámwés We have two types of vowels in the language: * Pure vowels/Unsullied Vowels (dóvhár yámwés):Á,É,Ó,U,Ú; * Impure Vowels/Sullied Vowels (vhár yámwés): E,O,Æ*,A,È,I; Pure Vowels only have one sound while Impure have multiple sounds depending on the context. * i (i) * u (u) * ɪ (i), when after a vowel and not ending the word, Ex: Deimo /deɪmo/; * ʊ (oo - ou) * y (ú) * ɔ (ó - o) * o (o) * ə (è - e) * e (e) * ɛ (é – e) * æ (æ - a) * ɐ (a) * a (a - á) Only A, Á, U, Ó, Ú, O are the only vowels that can start a word. *Æ is a ligature of ae, it is no longer used has a single phoneme like vh. Phonotactics Fónólógóxós Fónólógóxós - Fónólógu(Phonology) + kóx(Actv) + ós(Plural) ©©V(V)©© Writing System Sistému Gráché Sistému - Written System Consonants: * Unsullied (dóvhár wámwés): m,n,p,b,t,d,k,g, ', f,v,s,z,c,ç,x, y, w; * Sullied (vhár wámwés): mw, nw, ñ/nh, ng/gh, pw, bw, tw, dw, th, dh, q, gw, vh,sh, zh, ch, çh, r, lh, bh, l, h, fw, vw; * Double sullied (dióvhár wámwé): rh; Vowels: * Pure vowels/Unsullied Vowels (dóvhár yámwés):Á,É,Ó,U,Ú; * Impure Vowels/Sullied Vowels (vhár yámwés):E,O,Æ,A,È,I; *yi is a consonant when "r" is concerned but a single vowel in phonotactics. **ɕ and ʑ are allophones to s and z when followed by "è". Example: Sènil /sɕənil/, Zè /zʑə/ ***Æ is a ligature of ae, it is no longer used has a single phoneme like vh. Grammar Áhórdinuó Á'hórdinuó - Word + will be ordered (by). Nouns / Tósós Genders and Case System yué Tiki Sistému M - Male / Huómó F - Female Fémi O - Neutral / Other Neyúr All cases are before the noun they modify. To form the plural form you simply add "s" like in English or repeat last vowel then "s" if ending in consonant. Pronouns Antós Verbs Félés Verbs are constructed by adding the prefix of Mood to the Tense+Aspect and putting it at the end of a verb. Voicing and Number yué Númé To turn a sentence into passive you add the following suffixes to the verb after the tense. Adverbs of Emotion Úlus The language permits for a verb to have adverbs of emotion in this structure, they represent the emotions of the sayer in relation to the various parts of the sentence. They can appear in 4 forms, Non-Affix for Subject and Object, Affix for the first attached to verb, Inter-affix for the next ones for the verbs. Word Form is a adjective form for an isolated noun. SyntaxHórdinókóx Hórdinókóx - Order(v) + Act(v) The Affirmatives are SVO, Negatives are done by adding "dó" meaning not. The Interrogatives are done by using the " 'ám" auxiliary verb in the interrogative mood if the main verb is in another mood. Adjectives are put before the noun they modify. Genitives are done with the following template (GEN+Object) + Possessor, Mwá drós - The People's Word or with the following template Possessor+GEN+Object, Drósmwá - The People's Word. In rare cases Genitives can be GEN+Object+Possessor, Mwádrós - The People's Word. Lexicon Áketáb Áketáb - Lexicon(Word Book) * Há /ha/: be(v); * Hér /hɛɾ/: Good(adj); * Hézhár /hɛʒaɾ/: Fly(v); * Hóka : Other; * Hómè : Human; * Á /a/: Word(n); * Áfélés : Adverb (Word + Verb); * Áérya /aɛɹjɐ/: Air(n) / Sky(n); * Anqéli /ɐnkʷɛli/ : Angel(n); * Bálé /balɛ/: Power(n); * Çhé /ʤɛ/: Prolative Case – Animate; * Dá /da/: Accusative/Dative case - Animate Male; * Dé /dɛ/: Accusative/Dative case - Animate Female; * Deimo /deɪmo/: Demon(n); * Démni : Dignity; * DHá /ɖa/: Accusative/Dative case - Inanimate Male; * DHé /ɖɛ/: Accusative/Dative case - Inanimate Female; * DHi /ɖi/: Accusative/Dative case - Inanimate Neutral; * Di /di/: Accusative/Dative case - Animate Neutral; * Diré : Right(n) / a freedom provided by law or other power; * Dó /dɔ/: Not / Un- / Negative particle; * Dóhér /dɔhɛɾ/: Bad(adj); * Dórá /dɔɾa/: Abessive case – Inanimate; * Dóvhár /dɔvaɾ/ /dɔbaɾ/: Unsullied(adj); * Drá /dɾa/: Abessive case - Animate Male; * Dré /dɾɛ/: Abessive case - Animate Female; * Dri /dɾi/: Abessive case - Animate Neutral; * Dró /dɾɔ/: person(n); * Du /du/: Vocative Case; * Dwó /dʷɔ/: Here(adv); * Egáli : Equal(adj); * Fáha /fahɐ/: live(v - irregular), Fá’ha when in Present and Future, Fá’h in the Past; * Gáya /gajɐ/ : Earth(n); * Glori /gloɹi/: Glory(n); * Kóx : Act(v); * Lá /la/: Instrumental Case - Animate Male; * Lé /lɛ/: Instrumental Case - Animate Female; * Li /li/: Instrumental Case - Animate Neutral; * Libé : free(adj); * Luna /lunɐ/ : Moon(n); * Mé /mɛ/: Limitative Case; * Pé /pɛ/: Head(n); * Póm /pɔm/: Apple(n); * Pózu(Informal) /pɔzu/, Pócu(Formal) /pɔtsu/: over / above / on top of something; * Qimér /kʷimɛɾ/: eat(v); * Rá /ra/: Instrumental Case - Inanimate; * Ráya : Reason(n); * Sér : Being(n); * SHir : Trust(v); * Tók /tɔk/: Age / Period / Era(n); * Tútè : All; * Twó /tʷɔ/: There(adv); * Twón /tʷɔn/: Yonder(adv); * VHár /vaɾ/ /baɾ/: Sullied(adj); * Vid : are born(v); * Vitém : Consience(n); * Vitu : Spirit; * Wámwé /wamʷɛ/: Consonant(n); * Yá /ja/: Equative Case - Inanimate; * Yámwé /jamʷɛ/: Vowel(n); * Yé /jɛ/: Prolative Case - Inanimate; * Yi(informal) /i/ , Yué(formal) /juɛ/: and(only for nouns not for entire sentences); * Yirma : Brother / Sister; * Zhá /ʒa/: Equative Case – Animate; Example text